


Labels are scary

by eviljoey



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Angst, Curtwen, Developing Relationship, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Romance, cowen - Freeform, drunk, halloween party, saf, spies are forever - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviljoey/pseuds/eviljoey
Summary: When Curt and Owen end up alone during a Halloween party, they start talking about their relationship. (modern! AU)
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Kudos: 23





	Labels are scary

Curt was getting drunk. And drunk Curt is a dangerous Curt.   
Someone definitely spiked the punch. Or, as everyone insists they call it, “vampire juice”.   
_Why not just say blood? Vampires don’t have juice...do they?_ Curt thought, wandering around the dimly lit party.  
It was only supposed to be him, Owen, and a few friends. Of course, the geeky nerds invited more of their nerdy friends, who invited even more of their friends, so things got out of hand. Fast.   
Curt decided to go as Megamind. He was covered, head to toe, in blue paint, and the custom cape he was wearing was starting to get hot.   
Owen, on the other hand, had decided to go as a vampire. In fact, Owen had modified a spare cape he had into the Megamind one just for Curt. He’d put on white face paint, slicked his hair back, and even added some red to his lips for flair.  
The only downside was Curt had to listen to him talk in that god-awful Transylvanian accent all night.  
_I bet Owen would know about vampire juice...he’s smart. And a vampire._ Curt had somehow managed to lose Owen when more people started showing up. Now in the dusky light, everyone’s silhouettes seemed to blend together, making them indistinguishable.   
“Owen?” Curt called. “Owen!”  
Curt heard a laugh from behind him. Upon turning around, he found who he was looking for.  
“Oh my god,” Owen leaned over, still laughing. “I’ve been walking behind you for five minutes. Did you really not see me, Mister Spy Man? Where did you think I was?”  
Curt and Owen both worked as secret agents, helping to protect their country.  
The only problem was that Curt protected the US president, while Owen protected the British prime minister.  
Their relationship technically wasn’t allowed, but nobody seemed to care enough to rat them out.   
“I dunno,” Curt shrugged, “you kinda left me earlier so I just started drinking this...punch juice. Vampire drink. Do vampires have drink? Juice?”  
Owen shook his head slowly and reached to grab the plastic cup from Curt’s hand. “Maybe let’s take a break from this, okay? Do you want to go sit down?”  
“Nah, I’m fine…” Curt smiled, “I’m the great Curt Mega, after all.”  
“I thought you were Megamind?” Owen feigned confusion.  
“Wait…” Curt looked down at his painted-blue skin. “Am I?”   
Owen sighed. This was starting to get a bit sad.   
“Okay, Curt. Do you want to head up to the roof? Get a bit of air?”  
“Oh, would I finally get some alone time with the great _Owen Carvour?_ Abandoner of the greatest guy _ever_ who, might I add, flew him out using his entire paycheck?” Curt was yelling now. He didn’t really know why, he’d just gotten...angry all of a sudden.   
Maybe some fresh air would do him some good.  
Owen simply grabbed his arm and led him to the stairs that led to the top deck. From there, they could just climb onto the roof. They did it all the time--at least, whenever Curt’s mom wasn’t home.  
Once they reached the deck, Owen started climbing. “I’ll go first. Don’t start climbing until I’m up.”  
Curt groaned. “Stop babying me! I’m fine!”   
“If you start climbing, I’ll push you off. Do you want that?”  
Curt just pouted and flopped down, watching his boyfriend climb. His pale skin glistened against the newly emerging stars, and he almost looked as though he was glittering.   
“Alright, alright.” Curt heaved himself up and took Owen’s hands while hoisting his feet onto the side of the roof.  
“For a secret agent worker, you aren’t the lightest on your feet.” Owen huffed, giving one last heave until they both fell backwards onto the side of the roof.   
“Isn’t it beautiful up here?” Curt closed his eyes and nestled against Owen. His sweat was beginning to turn cold against the cool breeze.   
“It is. You’re lucky to stay with your mum.”  
“You know, you’re always wel--”  
“Curt, I can’t betray my country and you know it.” Owen put his head in his hands, smudging off some of the white in the process. “I-I love you, but I could go to jail if I just up and left…”  
Curt stopped listening after the first three words.   
“You...what?”  
Owen peered between his fingers. “What, you...you didn’t know?”  
“No, I fucking didn’t know! You never said it!”  
“Well, I never knew what we were! You’ve yet to take me on a date!”  
“Because you live halfway around the world, asshole!” He was shouting again. He let out a sigh before putting an arm around Owen. “I’m not...asking you to abandon your country, okay? I just--wish that there was some way we could make this work.”  
Owen’s eyes began to water. He couldn’t explain it, but there was something about Curt that just...made him feel alive. They’d been best friends for years, only seeing each other romantically for months, but to Owen, it had felt like a lifetime. He genuinely couldn’t imagine his life without Curt. What was he going to do?  
Apparently, Curt had an answer.  
“Hey, you know you can quit the secret service, right? Like--not you, me…” Curt murmured into the top of Owen’s head. Owen still couldn’t lift his head out of hands, especially not now, when Curt had his lips against his skull.   
“Are you crazy, love? You must be drunk…” Owen shook his head. Curt? Quit the secret service?   
Curt pulled away. “What? I mean, we’d probably have to pick eventually.”  
“Yes, I know that, but you’re quitting your job for a man whom you can’t even call your boyfriend.” He forced a laugh but didn’t bother looking up.  
“Okay, _fine_ , I’ll take you on a date. Then will you let me quit?”  
“You always say that. But then you get busy with work.”  
“Screw off, you hardly even fly over half the time!”  
“I know…” Owen finally lifted his head up, wiping away the tears that had managed to escape. He was just thankful he was able to suppress the sobs.  
“Hey, hey, are you really that upset by this?” Curt moved back in to wipe away Owen’s tears. He planted a kiss on his cheek. “To tell you the truth, I...I’ve never really labeled things because then, y’know, if we got caught...we’d actually have something to be punished for.”  
“I understand.”   
“But Owen, I don’t care anymore. I never want to see you cry like that again. No more putting your head in your hands, or you’ll wipe off all your face makeup.” Owen smiled, and for once it was genuine.   
Curt was beginning to sober up now. He realized he shouldn’t be jumping to quitting the secret service--not yet, anyway. The least he owed Owen was a night out.   
He pulled out his phone.   
“Hey, Cynthia? I know, I know you wanted me to fly out to Washington tomorrow, but you see…”  
“What? What are you doing?” Owen whisper-yelled. He couldn’t just blow off work!  
“Cynthia, you know I just fuck things up, I know I just fuck things up, can’t you just let one of the new recruits handle the job? I’m sure they could use the experience. I need a night off.” Curt paused and nodded before a grin spread across his face. “Alright, thanks. I owe you one.”  
As soon as he hung up, Owen exploded.   
“What the hell was that?”  
“What do you mean, what the hell was that? Isn’t this what you wanted?” Owen froze. It was really happening.   
“I mean, I suppose I could afford to stay another night…”  
“You better make time, buddy. Get your best disguise ready and your American accent ready, because you, my dear boyfriend, are going on a date with me.”


End file.
